Stay Away From Me
by the enchanted kneazle
Summary: After she finds a hurt and dazed Draco on his way back from being tortured by his father, Hermione helps him out. He finds her the next day and gives her an ultimatum: if she doesn't stay away from him, he won't stay away from her. At first she stays away, but when she helps him after another incident, he retaliates in the best way to bother her: he seduces her. Warning: Very Hot!
1. Chapter 1

Stay Away From Me

By the enchanted kneazle

Chapter 1

It was Tuesday night and, as usual, Hermione was doing patrols on her own while Blaise was off snogging some fifth-year in the Astronomy Tower. She knew he was taking advantage of her good nature and seeing how much he could get away with, but they had just started to develop a civil relationship and she didn't want to lose the progress she'd made with her fellow head.

She sighed as she realized she would have to have a stern talk with him about it. He might not be worried about Voldemort and his minions, some of whom were Hogwarts students themselves, but Hermione knew that the Dark Lord could attack at any moment.

She had diligently patrolled the whole castle starting at the top and, after being told by Blaise to "sod off" between the groans of his slutty companion, the night had been rather uneventful. The last area left to patrol was Hermione's least favorite by far and, in her rush to get out of the cold, dark corridors she almost didn't see the figure standing stock still in the shadows a few hallways past the Slytherin dormitories.

"Who's there?" she called as she took a few cautious steps forward.

As she got closer, Hermione could make out a tall, rather muscular looking figure just standing there as if he had been stopped dead in his tracks. Curiosity and concern urged her forward, while her past experience within this very castle warned her against approaching an unknown figure alone in the middle of the night. She pulled her wand out and took a few cautious steps forward until she could make out who it was.

"Malfoy!" she gasped.

No response. No snarky comment or vicious insult about her blood status. Not even a flicker of recognition that someone was standing right in front of him. He continued to stand there completely motionless, his posture almost unnaturally rigid.

The second thing she immediately noticed was a large gash starting just underneath outside of his left eye and curving down his cheek. There was a slight bruising underneath the smeared blood and it occurred to Hermione that he had been punched, probably by someone with a jeweled ring on, which would explain the deep cut.

Her confusion deepened. Malfoy was by far the most intimidating person at their school. Sure there were plenty of people that hated him, even some of his so-called followers, but he had such a frightening air of power and danger that even his friends and the pathetic girls that mooned over him in the halls were smart enough to respect him. She couldn't imagine anyone having the nerve to actually attack him.

She tried getting his attention again, "Malfoy?"

Again, nothing. Hermione didn't know what to do. As Head Girl she should be able to handle pretty much any non-threatening situation herself without having to wake up a teacher. She stared at him for a moment before slowly raising her wand to heal his wound. He made no move the stop her. In fact, he hadn't made any moves at all.

She quietly cast the healing spell and watched as the cut sewed itself up, leaving behind no proof at all of the cruel-looking slash. Hermione was shocked that he hadn't shouted some vile hex at her along with a nasty name for even daring to raise her wand in his direction.

She silently deliberated on what she should do next. Even if he was the most despicable person she had ever had the displeasure of knowing, she couldn't just leave him there. He could have had any number of things happen to him, the most obvious being some kind of curse.

It went against her better judgement, but Hermione didn't really see any other way to determine what had happened to him. "_Legilimens,"_ she whispered as she slipped into his mind. She gasped as she was violently thrown out of his mind. She didn't have much practice with Legilimency, only what she could teach herself. But she had never come across that reaction in the few times she had tried it on her friends.

Hermione had only caught a flash of his most recent memories and she flinched as she remembered seeing Lucius Malfoy standing over her with his wand raised and _Crucio_ falling from his smirking lips, almost as if in delight as he tortured his only son. Her mouth fell open in shock as she looked up at his unmoving face.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Comprehension dawned on her as she looked again at his stiff posture. His muscles were probably locking up in pain and Merlin knew where his mind was. Hermione had never been subject to that curse before but she knew if it was used enough it could literally drive someone crazy. She shuddered at the thought of how long it had been used on Malfoy tonight.

Hermione's brow softened in concern as she gently reached a hand up and laid it on his shoulder. He still didn't move. She let her hand slowly slide down his arm till their hands were joined and she lifted his arm and laid it across her shoulder. He offered no resistance as she slowly began walking, trying to take as much of his weight as she could.

They made their way toward the Slytherin dorm and Hermione silently thanked Merlin that she had access to all the House passwords as Head Girl. She pulled him through the doorway and struggled into the common room, leveraging his body onto the nearest couch as gently as possible. She grabbed a blanket from the chair next to it and laid it over him.

With one last glance at him, Hermione quietly left the common room and slowly made her way up to the Heads dormitory. As she lay in bed that night, Hermione contemplated how he would react the next time they saw each other. Would he even remember any of it? She fell asleep with the image of his lifeless eyes in her thoughts.

The next morning Hermione groggily remembered what had happened the night before. She shuddered at the thought that anyone, even Malfoy, would be tortured so mercilessly by their own father. She knew that even if she told someone about it there was nothing they could really do. Nevertheless, she was proud of herself for helping out her enemy last night, even if he would probably not remember it. She resolved to keep a more watchful eye on Malfoy.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she surreptiously glanced over at the Slytherin table, looking for any sign that Malfoy was aware of what had happened between them last night, but he was eating his breakfast, vaguely smirking at something Pansy Parkinson said to him and turning back to the conversation he was having with Theo Nott. Hermione shrugged and sat down in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ugh, double potions with Slytherin first thing? This sucks." Ron grumbled around a mouthful of eggs as he glanced at his schedule. Hermione inwardly cringed at the thought of being around Malfoy so soon and having to act like nothing had happened last night. She steeled herself for the day ahead and resolved to just ignore him.

As they arrived at the Potions classroom in the dungeons, Hermione glanced around, rememering the last time she was there only hours ago. Class hadn't started yet and everyone was gathered outside the door, huddled together in their own little groups. Malfoy was holding court in the corner and Hermione caught a snippet of the conversation they were having.

"I heard you slept on the couch last night, Drake, what's that all about? You too good to sleep in the dorms like the rest of us?" Crabbe jokingly questioned.

"I was studying for the bloody Potions test and fell asleep. Plus, I can't stand the deafening roar of your snoring Crabbe!" The group dissolved in sniggers at Malfoy's joke, effectively changing the subject. Hermione was amazed at how effortlessly he lied and manuipulated all of them.

Hermione was distracted all throughout Potions and though she managed to stumble her way through the written portion of the exam, she made a huge mistake on the hands-on portion when she added one too many unicorn hairs to her potion resulting in a small explosion at her table.

"Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor for your foolishness! See me after class." Snape bellowed as she hurried to clean up the mess she had made. The rest of the class completed their potions and bottled them for grading. She had finished cleaning up by that point and sat sullenly at her table as the class filed out, Harry and Ron whispering that they would see her at lunch.

"Miss Granger, you will come back here tonight at 7pm to retake this portion of the exam. You will receive 50% credit. That is all." Snape promptly looked back down to the tests he was grading in dismissal. She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder as she left the room. As she headed up to the Great Hall for lunch, she was grabbed by the arm and yanked into an empty bathroom and shoved up against the wall.

Hermione looked up and was shocked to see those same eyes that had been so dead last night glaring at her with such searing emotion. Malfoy stood there looking down at her, his chest heaving. He had a look of pure hatred on his face and all of it was focused on her.

"You!" he growled, "Stay…the fuck," his voice was so quiet that she jumped when he punched the wall next to her head making a couple of the tiles fall to the ground, "away…from me." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, not looking back.

**So what do you guys think? I'm super excited to write this story for you all and I appreciate any reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**Wow, I'm so excited to continue this story. I have all kinds of great ideas, and let me tell you what, they are gooood. This story is going to get steamy! But with all good things, one must build the groundwork. That's not to say you won't see a very sexy Draco rear his head, there just won't be any sexytimes for at least a few chapters. I'll try to update as fast as I can write and I appreciate any and all reviews or ideas for the story.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own Harry Potter and am not making money off of this story. I get paid in reviews!**

Chapter 2

That evening, after getting back from her dreadful visit to the Snape's classroom to redo her potion, Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room instead of the Head dorm. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess at a table in the corner, and by the looks of it, Harry was winning for once.

Hermione silently thanked Merlin for both the distraction of the chess game and the good mood his defeat of Ron was putting him in. She approached the table and gingerly sat down next to Harry.

"Uh, Harry, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Hermione trailed off, wishing she could just ask him and stop acting all nervous and guilty like she was doing something wrong. No, she was doing this to help someone who genuinely needed her help. The fact that that person was Draco Malfoy didn't bother her anymore. Furthermore, the fact that his so-called friends obviously had no clue about what was going on with him just made her realize how much he needed someone. And that someone would be her, no matter how intimidating he thought his little performance in the bathroom was.

She had realized that the best way to help him without a repeat performance of today's ambush would be to secretly keep an eye on him. And to do that, she needed Harry's map. She would have to tell a couple little white lies to get it from Harry though. She couldn't very well tell Harry, _Oh, I need it to follow Malfoy around, because I think he really needs me._ Yeah, that would go over really well.

"Sure, Hermione, what is it?" He asked, preoccupied with his game.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the Maurader's Map for a few weeks to make some….observations about some of Voldemort's minions within the school." There, that was technically not a lie. She would be watching Malfoy, and he was one of the Dark Lord's minions.

"Of course you can use it; it's as much yours as it is mine. It's upstairs in my trunk, I'll go and get it for you." He looked longingly at the board in front of him, hesitant to leave in the middle of a game, especially one he was winning.

"Oh, that's okay, don't get up, I can get it." She hurried to say, already halfway to the stairs leading up to the boys' bedrooms. There was a second part to her plan, the part that she felt really guity about, and she needed to be alone with Harry's stuff to do it.

When she had realized that she would not only need the map but the invisibility cloak as well to carry out her plan to watch over Malfoy, she knew she wouldn't be able to just come right out and ask Harry for it. He may have handed over the map without a second thought, but asking for the cloak would have led to questions she didn't want to make up answers to.

He would want to know what she was doing that necessitated use of the cloak. She couldn't use the excuse that she was researching Voldemort's minions because then he would think she would be doing something dangerous and want to come with her for protection. No, as far as Harry was concerned, she would just be watching the map and making observations.

When Hermione opened Harry's trunk, she groaned in dismay at the messy state of it. She dug around until she located the map and laid it on the bed. Back in she went until she triumphantly pulled out the invisibility cloak. She then proceeded to shove it up under her robes, running a hand over them afterwards to smooth out any bumps while checking in a mirror that she didn't look too obvious.

She scooped up the map and headed downstairs to say goodnight to Harry and Ron while trying to hide the guilty blush on her cheeks. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my common room. I was hoping to get a head start on the Charms essay due next week. You should both do the same." They waved her off with groans of alarm that she would force them to do homework. _Hah! I knew that would do the trick!_ She thought to herself as she ducked through the portrait hole.

When she got back to her common room, she muttered some excuse about homework to Blaise who was reading in the common room and quickly went up to her bedroom. She stashed the invisibility cloak in her own trunk and opened up the map.

"I sollemnly swear that I am up to no good." She stated to the map, thinking to herself that that was the understatement of the century. Magical footprints appeared all over it and Hermione scanned the dungeons for Malfoy's name. She let out a breath of relief when she realized he was right where he was supposed to be in the Slytherin dorms. Surrounded by his followers, as usual, she thought with a roll of her eyes. She may have decided that she had a duty to help him but that didn't mean he would annoy her any less.

Hermione figured Malfoy had been using one of the school's many secret passageways to get in and out of the grounds. She took note of each one so that the next time he went missing she would know where on the map to watch for him. She also scoped out all the areas for vantage points from which she could watch him without being noticed.

Over the next few days she kept a sharp eye on the map, checking it every half hour or so. She would stay up late into the night, only collapsing into sleep when she was assured that Malfoy was asleep in his bed. Throughout the day she would covertly watch him whenever she could. Hermione found herself staring at the back of his head in class or over her orange juice at breakfast.

It had been a week now, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened to him. Hermione was mulling over the possibility that the whole ordeal had been a one time event as she walked back to her common room. As she rounded the corner to a particularly deserted corridor, she was grabbed from behind and roughly pulled up against someone.

This situtation was all too familiar and Hermione had a very good idea of who it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when his hand softly wrapped around her neck as the other pulled her hair aside so he could whisper in her ear.

"See something you like, Granger?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**So sorry for doing that to you guys on the last chapter but it seemed like a good place to stop with the direction I want to take the story. But as my reviewer forgottenchangeling pointed out "Cliffies are cruel…please update soon." So here is a brand-spankin-new chapter hot off the presses and ready for your enjoyment.**

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 3

"_See something you like, Granger?"_

Hermione stood paralyzed in Draco's grasp, her back flush against his body, his left hand gently resting against her neck. The implication of his power over her in this situation was clear. His hand slowly retreated, skimming along her collarbone until it was splayed atop her shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing circles into her skin.

Still, she did nothing, hoping he would leave her alone, or at the very least stop touching her. He did neither. Instead he just stood there rubbing the muscles where her exposed neck met her shoulder. His mouth still hovered above her left ear, his right hand buried in the curls that moments ago were covering it. This position left her completely exposed to him, and Hermione was powerless to do anything but stand there and be the prey to Malfoy's predator.

His hands were so gentle, and as a minute passed, and then another, her stiff body began to relax until she was leaning back into him as his fingers kneaded that spot over and over. His warm breath was blowing across the shell of her ear. Hermione felt shivers starting in the small of her back and crawling up her spine that had her eyes falling shut and her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked, suddenly.

Her eyes shot open and she found herself staring straight up into his angry gaze. She felt as if she would catch on fire from the look he was giving her. She slowly shifted her weight off of his body and turned to face him. Even if her mind could come up with an answer to his question, Hermione wouldn't have been able to utter a coherent phrase if her life depended on it.

It felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire and her brain reeled from the roller coaster of emotions. In the last five minutes she had gone from fear to apprehension, apprehension to relaxation, and relaxation to…..desire? Her brain knew that at this point it would be smart to go back to fear, but her fists clenched and legs rubbed together in memory of the desire. How could Malfoy have reduced her to this state? He had barely touched her!

"I thought I told you to stay away." His eyes bored into hers in a way that let her know he wanted answers and he wouldn't leave until he got them. She didn't respond and the only movement between them was Hermione casting her eyes to the ground in the fervent hope that he would give up and walk away.

"Did you like the way that felt just now?"

Her eyes shot up to his, blazing with indignation. He smirked in victory at getting a reaction out of her. He had finally found a way to get to her. He stepped forward, forcing her backwards until she was trapped within the circle of his arms, her back against the opposite wall, his face only inches above hers.

"Fine, don't answer me. I don't know what you think you know about me or what little plan your foolish Gryffindor head has come up with. But I assure you that if you don't stay away from me then I sure as hell won't stay away from you. What I just did to you is nothing compared to what I will have in store for you. I will have you burning alive and on your knees, begging me for more. This is your last warning, Granger. Leave me the hell alone."

He turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction from where she had come. Right before he turned the corner and walked out of her sight, he turned to her with an evil smirk and said:

"By the way, Granger….you smell delicious."

**There. I know its not as long as the first two chapters but I wanted to give you guys something good as an apology for the end of chapter two. Please leave me a review if you enjoyed it, I would love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**I don't own Harry Potter. Have I told you guys how much I hate having to put this at the beginning of every chapter?**

Chapter 4

After tossing and turning all night, Hermione woke up early the next morning intent on coming to a decision about Malfoy. There was a possibility that he was bluffing, not really intending to follow through with his threat. But on the other hand, if he wasn't bluffing, Hermione didn't think her sanity could handle any more intimate contact with him. At least not without completely abandoning her morals and giving into the pure lust that was Draco Malfoy.

No, she definitely did not want to do that. Not at all. Not one bit. Never. Not in a thousand years…Oh, hell. Who was she kidding? Certainly not herself. Hermione had never felt that way in her life. Granted, she didn't have much to compare it to. A few awkward embraces from Viktor Krum didn't come close to eliciting the things she had felt in the circle of Malfoy's arms.

She had no other choice than to obey his order to stay away. Of course she would still watch the map just in case, but she would have to stop staring at him. In fact, she made a vow to herself right then and there to stop watching him. She wouldn't even glance in his direction. She would diligently avoid him and stick closer to her friends that way he wouldn't have any opportunities to get her alone. Hopefully he would forget about her if she gave him exactly what he wanted.

With a new mindset, Hermione checked the map to make sure Malfoy was nowhere near her dorm and headed straight up to the Gryffindor common room and waited for her friends to get ready for breakfast. They walked down together and she was proud of herself for not automatically seeking him out with her eyes like she had been doing for the last week.

She sat down with her back to the Slytherin table and forced herself to focus on what was going on in front of her. Ginny was telling some story about Padma and Parvati switching places on some guy one of them was dating and Hermione found herself laughing along with the rest of her friends.

The next few days passed quickly for Hermione, who carefully avoided any and all contact with Malfoy. She always sat with her back to him in the Great Hall, in classes she chose a seat as far away as possible, and made sure she always had someone with her in the halls. She even got Blaise to do rounds with her.

She was lying in bed Monday night doing some light reading on the effects of bezoars on magical ailments when her alarm spell went off, signaling that it was time to check the map. She gasped when she couldn't find him anywhere on the map.

Hermione instantly jumped up in worry. She began to pace back and forth thinking about what this meant. She hadn't been expecting this. Of course! She had taken the invisibility cloak from Harry. She would just wait for him to show back up and sneak down there to make sure he was okay. She wouldn't reveal herself to him, just watch and make sure he made it back to his common room. Then she would just sneak back up to her room and Malfoy would be none-the-wiser.

As the minutes passed and turned into hours, her eyes never left the map, willing it to show her his name. There! On the second floor! He had used one of the passageways that came out in Hogsmeade. So that was how he was doing it! She stored that information away for later and dug the invisibility cloak out of her trunk.

Luckily, the Head common room was only one floor up from where he had emerged and, judging by the progress his footsteps made on the map, he was moving at a very slow pace. Her stomach sank with the realization of what that meant. He was hurt... She rushed through the castle until she made it to where he had been on at the map. Looking around she didn't see him anywhere. Panic seized her when she finally did.

He was laying facedown on the floor, his body frighteningly still. All thoughts of staying hidden flew from her mind when she ran over and knelt at his side, still shrouded in the invisibility cloak.

She checked for a pulse and let out a relived whoosh of air when she realized he was still alive. Putting her hand on his upper back, she leaned down to look into his eyes. They weren't dead and unmoving like last time, but they _were_ cringing in pain. Hermione yanked her hand back as she realized his body was probably screaming in pain from being cursed for hours on end.

She sat there and stared at him for a minute before coming to a decision. She carefuly laid her hand back where it was and brought her other one up so it rested carefully alongside. She didn't move them for what felt like hours and when she finally did, it was an almost imperceptible contraction of her fingers. She waited a moment. Again. Another moment. Again. Again. Again.

His eyes drifted closed in relief as Hermione increased the pressure. Her hands moved up to his shoulders and squeezed, earning a groan from Malfoy. She closed her eyes in silent thanks that she could provide him some relief. She did that for awhile before moving to his lower back, running her open hands up and down, her thumbs digging into his spine as she went.

After awhile she stopped massaging and just ran one hand over his back in a soothing pattern. Giving comfort through touch.

"Okay, Granger, I think i'll be able to make it back to my common room now. You can go."

She jumped when he said her name. How did he know it was her? She hadn't made any sounds other than a gasp and that couldn't have given her away. She was contemplating casting a voice modification charm on herself and pretending to be someone else when he muttered:

"Cinnamon."

Huh? There was a long pause as she tried to process what he had meant.

"You smell like cinnamon, Granger. Now will you please leave? I'll be fine from here. I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Hermione sighed as she realized she was in for a world of trouble come tommorow and there was nothing she could do about it. She went to stand up, but before she did, she leaned down and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay, Malfoy."

**Uh oh! Hermione got caught with her hand on Draco's cookie jar! Hahah! I'm lame, I know. Anyways you know what that means…next chapter Draco gets to exact his revenge!**

**I was hoping to get that to you guys tonight but it's just not gonna happen. This girl needs some sleep! Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would rather have smaller updates daily or larger ones every couple of days? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

Chapter 5

**Let's get straight to it. I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter.**

**The usual disclaimer applies: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

The next morning Hermione went to breakfast early, hoping to avoid seeing Malfoy. She was shocked to see him sitting in his usual spot. He looked as if he hadn't a care in the world, not at all like someone who had been tortured cruelly not twelve hours before. She could have sworn she only glanced at him for a second, but his eyes met hers immediately, as if sensing her scrutinizing gaze.

There were hardly any students in the Great Hall and no one but Hermione noticed as he stared her down. His smoldering eyes left no doubt in her mind as to what he had in store for her. And from his smirk of satisfaction, it was clear that he was enjoying the blush on her cheeks. Although, she was scared by the predatory look in his eyes, she was even more terrified that she would react like the last time.

As usual, she ate breakfast with her back to him, all the while feeling the distinct prickle on the back of her neck that signaled she was being watched. Not able to stand it anymore, she abruptly stood up and stalked out of the room, too flustered to notice the figure that almost immediately followed.

Hermione blindly turned a corner, not knowing or caring where she was headed, she only knew that she had to get away from that penetrating gaze. She had about an hour to clear her head before classes began. After about five minutes of walking, she found a classroom she knew was abandoned because she had caught two fifth-years making out in there last week and had given them detention.

She locked the door and leaned back against it to catch her breath. Merlin, her chest was heaving! She hadn't been walking _that_ fast. The doorknob rattled and Hermione jumped.

"Let me in, Granger."

She held her breath, completely silent, willing him to walk away.

"I know you're in there, I saw you go in. Look, we can do this the hard way and it will be that much worse on you, or you can let me in. Which will it be?"

Hermione slowly turned around and unlocked the door, turning the knob and pulling it open to reveal those smirking eyes. He pushed his way in and closed the door, turning the lock as he looked her up and down.

"You just had to get involved, didn't you? I gave you plenty of warning and you just couldn't stay away." He said with a disapproving shake of his head. "Well, I hope you're ready to be punished. I know I'm ready to do some punishing…or pleasuring if I remember your reaction correctly. And trust me, I _do _remember. I haven't been able to stop remembering. I can still feel your soft little body leaning against me and your sweet ragged breath against my face as I drove you wild with just a touch…"

Hermione's cheeks flamed and it occurred to her that he was baiting her, trying to get a reaction. Well, if it was a reaction he wanted, he would get one. She was put in Gryffindor for a reason and being a meek little bookworm wasn't going to get her anywhere in this situation. Something shifted in her eyes as she stared him down. Fear and embarrassment turned into anger as she opened her mouth to speak.

"How dare you! All I did was try to help you!" She yelled at him, her eyes flashing all the rage she felt.

"Perfect little Granger, always thinking she can fix everyone. Well, I have some news for you. I'm not broken. Not even close. I've been doing this for so long that I relish the pain."

"You're lying. I saw the pain in your eyes last night when I touched your back. You mean to tell me that you enjoyed that? I didn't even enjoy it and i've hated you for as long as I can remember." She knew she was being cruel, but this was her chance to stand up to him so that hopefully he would leave her alone.

"Oh, Granger. You wound me." He drawled sarcastically.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Please, just leave me alone." She pleaded. She knew that if he had his way with her now, she wouldn't be able to go back. This was her last chance to keep her sanity.

"I'm afraid its too late for that. I gave you the chance to get out and you made your choice knowing full well what would happen to you. Now, let's stop with all the chit-chat. Come here." He commanded. His voice was rough with intensity.

"No," She stated.

His eyes darkened as he slowly stalked forward, forcing Hermione to back up between a row of desks until she felt her legs hit the front of the empty teachers desk. He leaned over her, placing his hands flat on top of the desk on either side of her.

She was forced to bend backwards as he towered over her, giving her no other option than to instinctively reach up and grab onto his shoulders before she fell and hit her head on the wood. He smirked smugly and raised one perfectly sculpted brow as she blushed and quickly removed her hands from his body. She moved them behind her to grasp the edge of the desk.

Draco stared into her eyes for endless moments before reaching one hand up to just barely brush her collarbone with the back of a finger. His hooded eyes searched her face for a reaction as he moved it back and forth across her skin. Her eyelids fluttered as if to close, but Hermione caught herself and raised them with a challenging glare in their depths.

He responded by grabbing her hands off the desk and putting them back on his shoulders, curving his arm around her back so his hand could leisurely skim down the curve of her backbone.

Hermione moaned in need and her hips instinctively swayed towards Draco's as he reached the bottom of her spine. He splayed his hand across the slope of her lower back and pushed her hips around in a slow circular movement. His back straightened as he moved both hands to roughly grab her hips. He groaned long and low when he looked down between them to watch as he continued grinding her against his cock.

"Ohhh goddd," Hermione sighed as her hands shifted to grip his biceps tightly.

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes turned cold as he removed her hands from his body and stepped back. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as her lust-clouded brain scrambled to figure out what was going on. He turned to go.

"Wait!" Her hand reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Why are you leaving?"

He grinned evilly as he reached over and grabbed her hand off his arm, "This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?" He turned her hand over and brought the sensitive underside of her wrist up to his lips, lingering for just a moment, eyes locked on hers.

He dropped her hand and walked to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open giving her one last look. He smirked when he saw her collapse against the desk, eyes closed and chest heaving. He almost couldn't wait to be tortured again.


	6. Chapter 6

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

Chapter 6

**Don't own it, never will own it.**

Hermione was completely humiliated. It had been three days and she still couldn't believe that she had succumbed to Malfoy like that. She had never acted so wantonly in her life. And with Malfoy no less? She was doomed.

It didn't help that every time they passed in the halls, he would act as if she didn't exist. Not that she was expecting him to swoon over her in lovestruck awe. But, his indifference combined with the almost cold way he had detached himself the other day was making her feel like an absolute slag for falling for his tricks.

He had succeeded in punishing her and now her only choice was to stay the hell away from him. Even if she saw him lying on the floor, body wracked with pain. She would just have to turn the other cheek and walk in the other direction when she saw him.

Hermione's plan was going swimmingly until Charms the following Wednesday afternoon. It was late September and the weather was sweltering. Not unheard of, but it was enough to put everyone on edge.

Hermione was particularly unsettled by the fact that she had come in late, hoping to avoid any unwanted confrontation with Malfoy. Ironically, the only seat left had been right next to his smug self. Even worse was the fact that their table was in the very back of the room.

Professor Flitwick thought it a fitting day to teach the students a particularly useful freezing spell. "Now, class, can anyone tell me the attributes of the Glacius charm?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air before the professor could even finish his question, earning a small, mocking smirk from her tormentor. "Casting the Glacius Charm results in a stream of ice from the tip of the wand and is useful for extinguishing fires. It also causes anyone in the vicinity of the spell to have white, icy breath."

"Very good, Miss Granger!" The professor beamed at her from his platform, "ten points to Gryffindor. Now, class, watch as I demonstrate the correct wand movement." He turned away from her as he delved into a lecture on correct wand angles.

Malfoy slowly reached his hand over and set in on her knee, then began running the tips of his fingers up and down the inside of her leg, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Professor Flitwick.

Hermione's cheeks immediately flushed bright red and her breath quickened. She shot him a glare and pushed his hand away from her body. A few minutes later she felt Malfoy's hand slip between her back and the seat, his palm coming to rest at the base of her spine. Her mind flashed back to the last time his hand had been on that very spot, moving her body against him in easily the most sexually charged moments of her life. She was sure it was a deliberate move on his part.

His hand moved in slow circle and her back arched of its own volition. He smirked in triumph as if he had proven a point and his hand retreated back to his own lap. This time the glare she directed his way was because he had _stopped_ touching her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What's the matter, Granger, do you need me to extinguish your….fire?" He moved his lips lower and sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear for a moment, gently scraping her with his teeth, sending jolts of lust screaming through her body.

Hermione's eyes rolled heavenward and involuntarily closed. "Too bad," he murmured in a husky voice, "I thought for sure that wetting you down would work. Oh well…I guess you'll just have to burn." He drew in a deep lungful of her scent and let out an almost inaudible groan.

With that, Draco sat back and didn't once look her way for the rest of class. By the end of the hour, Hermione was fuming. It was her turn to pull him into an empty room to get some answers.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to utter some unsettling sexual comment, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"No! This time, I will ask the questions and you will answer them," she commanded with fury in her eyes.

"Oh, Granger, I like you like this. You're getting me all hot and bothered over here."

"Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?! Why can't you please just leave me alone?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion

His eyes instantly lost their playful, seductive glint and turned cold. "I find it ironic that you are now asking _me_ to leave _you_ alone. Did I not make it clear what would happen when I asked you the very same thing? I suggest you get used to the fact that I'm not going to leave you alone. I've found that I quite enjoy our little…meetings."

"I think you're forgetting something, Malfoy. Going by your eye-for-an-eye rules, I did nothing to deserve whatever that was in there. I've left you alone like you asked."

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes, well, that's the beauty of them being my rules isn't it? I can change them whenever I want. And now I want you to suffer just like I did under the unwanted attention of your enemy. Although something tells me we are both going to enjoy your "suffering" much more than mine."

Hermione had a sinking feeling that he was right. But she wouldn't admit that to him. She could barely even admit it to herself

**Yay! She finally admits it! Kinda…hahah. Now, if she would only allow herself to enjoy it! Hmmmmmmm, we shall see what's in store for her in the next chapter. Here's a teaser for you:**

**He casually dropped a small square of folded paper on the edge of her desk as he walked by and she snatched it up before anyone saw. Looking around covertly to make sure the coast was clear; Hermione slowly unfolded it, almost afraid to see what was written inside.**

**Her eyes scanned the first line. **_**You're looking a little frazzled**_**. She smiled at the understatement of that sentence. Hermione had been so distracted lately that her schoolwork was suffering. She looked back down to read the rest of Malfoy's note.**

_**Why don't you meet me in that classroom during lunch and see if I can't ease some of your tension?**_

**Will she go, or will she leave Malfoy hanging? What would you guys like to see her do?**


	7. Chapter 7

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**I know! I'm sorry I haven't updated in two days when I promised you guys an update a day. I've had a very crazy past couple of days and I apologize. I'll try not to let it happen again. **

**Anyways, I made this chapter about twice as long to make up for it. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Reviews just make me write faster!**

**I don't own HP.**

Chapter 7

He had been watching her.

Hermione had first noticed it in the halls when they would pass on the way to classes or meals. He would be walking towards her with his friends on either side, and she would catch him slyly watching her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Although she always sat with her back to the Slytherin table at meals, every now and then she would feel that prickle on the back of her neck that unmistakably meant that Malfoy was looking over at her. It wasn't enough to be noticeable to anyone but Hermione. He was trying to make her nervous and it was working.

Things had finally come to a boiling point the following week in Defense class. They had been paired off and told to practice putting up shields. Hermione had been paired with Seamus, who had been shamelessly attempting to flirt with her.

Not that she was really paying attention, though. Between staying up late to watch the map and the constant fear of being pulled into some broom closet to be accosted by Malfoy, she had really been falling behind in all her classes, especially this one.

She was intently trying to put up a shield as Seamus threw a mild stinging hex her way, and she wasn't doing a very good job of it. In order to cast an effective shield, one must be entirely focused on not only the people or person to be protected but also the area the shield will cover. The larger the area, or the more people it covered, the more concentration and power it required.

Hermione looked around at the other pairs and was shocked to find that most of them had at least succeeded in putting up some kind of shield. The brighter the blue, the more powerful the spell, and looking around the class, Hermione saw all ranges of it.

And then she saw Malfoy. Well, actually, she saw his shield. It was a blazing, electric blue and it surrounded him in a gentle caress as he almost lazily held his wand out. She looked up to his face and saw him staring directly at her, a look so intense that she wished she had been successful in her attempt to cast a shield just to have an additional barrier between them.

She looked away and didn't dare look back for the rest of class. The whole time, Hermione was unable to cast anything better than a very shaky light aqua shield that barely held up against one hex before crumbling. When class was dismissed, she quickly shoved her stuff into her bag and all but ran out of the room, fighting to hold all her emotions in check.

She was just so tired. She was tired of trying so hard to help someone who didn't even want to help himself. Malfoy was more worried about making her uncomfortable and embarrassed than about the fact that he could actually die or go crazy from the Cruciatus curse.

She was so tired that every emotion she experienced was right there on the surface, amplified by her exhaustion. Her whole life was falling apart around her and it was all because of him! Well, she was not going to continue to let him manipulate her like he did everyone else.

If she was going to ruin her life trying to help someone, then she was at least going to get some satisfaction out of it. She wasn't dumb enough to try to continue telling herself she wasn't attracted to Malfoy. If she would just give in and embrace the chemistry between them, it would ease a lot of her stress.

This way, she wouldn't have to constantly worry about an unwanted confrontation with him. Instead, she could just let herself enjoy it. And maybe, instead of having to watch the map all of the time, she could use their interactions to figure out when he would be meeting with his father.

She would just have to plan her attack so that Malfoy wouldn't expect a thing. She would wait for him to approach her, as he always did. Then, when he thought he could just make her all hot and bothered and ditch her, she would turn the tables on him.

She spent all her free time thinking of all the sexy things she could do to catch him off guard. She was getting kinda turned on thinking about it all the time, wondering if Malfoy planned out everything he did to her.

She was right, he _did_ approach her. It was the very next day, in fact. They were in Potions when he casually dropped a small square of folded paper on the edge of her desk as he walked by. She snatched it up before anyone saw. Looking around covertly to make sure the coast was clear; Hermione slowly unfolded it, anxious to see what was written inside.

Her eyes scanned the first line. _You're looking a little frazzled_. She smiled at the understatement of that sentence. She looked back down to read the rest of his note.

_Why don't you meet me in that classroom during lunch and see if I can't ease some of your tension?_

She made a show of pretending to be shocked just in case he was watching her for a reaction, but inwardly she was smirking in satisfaction. This was the perfect situation to shock Malfoy to his very core.

She meekly folded the note and put it in her bag, not bothering to respond. He would just have to wait and see if she showed up. She would, of course, but he didn't have to know that.

When the class dispersed for lunch, she hung behind, telling Ron and Harry that she needed to speak to Professor Snape about some extra credit to make up for her falling behind the past few weeks. They nodded, already halfway to the door, eager to get to the food. She had to admit, she was starting to act a little too much like Malfoy, constantly lying and manipulating her own friends.

When the coast was clear she left the dungeons and headed toward the Great Hall, but she continued past the large wooden doors and turned right at the hallway that led to their meeting spot. She was so nervous, she almost turned back, but she continued until she found herself outside the abandoned classroom.

She turned the knob and walked in to find him already there, sitting in the teacher's chair behind the big desk at the front, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. He had taken his robes and tie off and they were now lying on a student desk near the front. He was dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and black slacks.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I knew you couldn't resist me, Granger. It was just a matter of time," he said cockily.

She didn't say anything as she walked to the front of the room and around to the back of the desk to stand next to him. He pushed out from under the desk and swiveled to face her. He was just starting to stand up when Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down into the seat.

A look of shock covered Malfoy's face when she started unbuttoning his shirt, putting her mouth on every section of skin she exposed and lightly kissing it. He let out a hiss when she got on her knees as she unbuttoned the very last one and sucked the skin just above his belt buckle into her mouth, running her teeth over it and licking it as she sucked.

After a few moments of her delicious torture she stood up and straddled him, resting her knees on either side of his legs. She wrapped her hands behind his biceps and leaned back as she very slowly began rocking her hips.

"Holy shit, Granger," he ground out. "This is so fucking hot."

He grabbed her hips in his hands and tried to speed up the friction, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him. "No, it's my turn."

His eyes rolled back in his head at the wave of lust that shot through him when she said those words, content to sit back and enjoy the feeling of her slowly humping his dick.

She leaned forward so her chest was flush with his, continuing her slow movements. Her mouth latched onto his neck right where it met his shoulder and her teeth sank into the skin as she roughly bit him, punctuating it with a forceful slam of her hips.

"Oh, God," he moaned. He didn't even feel the pain. All he felt was the hot longing blazing through his veins as she licked and kissed the mark she had left on him. She sucked the skin lightly into her mouth and moved across the top of his shoulder, never lessening the pressure.

Hermione couldn't believe how turned on she was by his smooth, muscled skin. It was so arousing hearing all the sounds he made when she touched and kissed his body. She moved her mouth to kiss the area behind his ear, knowing how sensitive this area was for her. She gently nibbled on it as Draco ran his hands up and down her back, moaning out his approval.

She moved back to the large red mark she had left on his neck and blew on it, sending a jolt of electricity down Draco's spine that had him bucking violently underneath her. He couldn't take much more of this before he exploded.

As if sensing that he was losing control, Hermione grabbed his hands and put them on her hips and sped up the grinding movements. She leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Use me."

With those two words he was gone. He stood up with her arm wrapped around his neck, her legs moving to wrap around his hips. He leaned over her, pinning her against the desk and gripping her hips so hard, it would hurt if she weren't so aroused.

He slammed his hips against her over and over, grinding his cock so deliciously against the heat of her pussy that he thought he would never feel this good again in his life. His hooded eyes locked on hers and they darkened when she whimpered in need.

He reached one hand up and pinched her nipple hard through her shirt, not letting go of it as he bent his mouth to bite her on the neck in the same spot she had bit him. She came with a wail of pleasure and the knowledge that he made her orgasm without even taking her clothes off had him following her over the edge with a hoarse groan.

After a few moments, Draco collapsed back onto the chair pulling Hermione down with him. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her spicy scent.

"Thank you," he whispered into her curls.

She pulled back and gave him an almost sad smile, then bent down and kissed him gently on his chest right above his heart. She lingered for just a moment before she climbed off him, grabbed her bag, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**Okay, I have decided that this is the last time I will say it. It applies to the whole story, however long it will be. I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Hermione didn't know how to feel. It wasn't as if she was in love with Malfoy. No, not even close. However, they _had_ shared a very intense sexual experience and she couldn't help but to feel as if they shared some type of connection, however inconsequential.

Even though it had only been a couple of days, Hermione already felt so much better. She had come to realize that most of the stress was stemming from her constant guilt at the feelings Malfoy brought out in her. But, now that she had accepted it and had even decided to embrace it; she was sleeping better, paying more attention in class, and feeling a lot healthier.

Everything was looking up until that Friday, when Harry happened to catch a glimpse of Hermione's neck as she was taking off her sweater. It was hot in the Potions classroom, and she just couldn't stand it anymore. So, just as she was slipping it over her head, her hair was pulled back off her neck and Harry saw it.

The almost bruise-like hickey that Malfoy had left on her when he had bitten her was right there on display. Harry's eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of it.

"What the bloody hell is that, Hermione?!" He questioned rather loudly, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

"Shhh, Harry," she whispered looking around; drawing his attention to the fact that everyone was staring. He looked around until everyone eventually went back to what they were doing.

"Did someone hurt you Hermione?" A look of concern flooded Harry's features at the thought of someone attacking her.

"Of course not!" Hermione quickly searched for a plausible excuse. She hadn't expected this situation to arise.

"I got it in Defense class during dueling practice. Seamus cast a spell that was a little bit too strong for my shield and it crumbled. It's not his fault though, my shields are always strong and I was just tired that day so he wasn't expecting it to be weaker. It looks way worse than it is." She was shocked that she had come up with that one so quickly.

The concern quickly changed to disbelief and even a little amusement when he realized that Seamus had gotten one over on Hermione. He couldn't believe it. He knew she had gotten more than a few good hits in on Seamus in the past and he thought it just a little bit funny that _she_ had lost to _him_ for once.

"Stop enjoying it so much, Harry," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you are just so good at everything. It had to happen sometime." He reasoned with her.

"Whatever," she said light-heartedly, just relieved to be away from his scrutiny. She asked a question about quidditch which quickly drew his attention away from the subject. It was all but forgotten until that night at dinner.

They had just sat down to eat when Harry look over to Seamus and called him out on it. "So, Seamus, I hear you got in quite a good hit on Hermione the other day."

Seamus looked at Harry, then over at Hermione with a confused glance. "Her shields were a wee bit weaker than normal, bu' I think I would remember hittin' the lass!" He laughed at the thought and turned back to his friends to talk about Quidditch.

Harry immediately shot a look at Hermione, shocked that she would lie to him. She shook her head slightly with a pleading look that begged him not to question her about it in front of everyone. Ron picked up on the exchange, but noticed her desperate look and didn't say anything.

After everyone had finished eating, Hermione tried to slip from the group unseen to hide out in the library, but Harry noticed and pulled Ron away to follow her, quietly filling him in on the details of his earlier conversation with Hermione. They trailed behind her all the way to the back of the library to a spot that would be perfect to confront her in.

She had just sat down at a table when she heard someone behind her. Thinking it was Malfoy, she sighed. She had no clue how she was supposed to act around him. She steeled herself to face him and turned around.

To her surprise, Ron and Harry were standing there with expectant looks on their faces.

"What's going on Hermione? And don't try to tell me Seamus did it to you, because he cleared that up at dinner." Harry stated with an intense look. A little hurt that one of his closest friends had lied to him.

"I really don't want to talk about it guys, can we please just drop this?" She pleaded.

"No, Hermione, you can't just lie to me and then ask me to drop it. Not when you could be in danger. Are you in danger? Is someone threatening you, is that why you're trying to hide it?

"NO!" She yelled, panic entering her mind at the thought that they might find out about her and Malfoy. That would just be the worst thing to have to own up to. She had to give them something to appease them without completely giving everything away. She took a deep breath and said in a much softer voice, "No. I am not being hurt or threatened.

"Then what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron all but yelled.

Her cheeks flamed with the knowledge of what she was about to admit to them. "I…Merlin, this is so embarassing! Okay…the mark on my neck is from….a guy." She watched them closely for a reaction.

They stood motionless for a moment and then looked at each other, expressions unreadable. At the same moment, they burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed, tears rolling from their eyes, until finally Harry spoke.

"Oh god, Hermione, if you're willing to make up something as crazy as that and open yourself up to our laughter, then you deserve to keep your secret. I mean, it can't be that bad, can it? Its Hermione, after all." He stated, looking to Ron for agreement, who quickly nodded his head, bursting into laughter again as he looked over at her.

They left the library continuing to make jokes about her, hurting her feelings slightly. Oh well, she thought, better to be the butt of ther jokes for awhile than for them to really know what's going on. Little did she know how much more her feelings would be hurt because of it.

It happened the next day in Herbology. They had class with the Slytherins and Hermione was chagrined to be seated only one table over from Malfoy and his friends, still unsure if she should even look his way.

She was broken out of her worried reverie to find Ron relaying the events of last night to Dean Thomas.

"I mean, can you imagine it?" He said with a guffaw. "Hermione getting a love mark from a bloke?" Their sniggers turned to scowls when Malfoy approached the table.

"What's this I hear about Mudblood Granger?" Draco said with a quirked brow. He had obviously heard the whole thing and had decided to rub it in a little. "What are you, doing his homework or something?" His friends burst into laughter at his cruel joke.

Hermione was shocked. She _had_ been expecting him to act differently toward her. But not like this.

Malfoy looked at her expectantly, daring her to fight back.

"Well, Malfoy," she sneered "at least _someone_ likes me for me, and not my money or power, or because they're scared of me." She knew she had hit a nerve and almost regretted what she had said.

His face contorted with anger and he said "As if anyone would touch you with a ten foot pole. You're so hideous that I doubt even Filch would come near you. You probably made up that story so you'll seem less pathetic. All your friends are with someone and you are all alone. Can't you see, Granger? No one wants you." He fairly spat it at her, fury showing through his eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears as the cruelty of what he had said sunk in. Is that what he thought of her? Was this whole thing just a game to him? She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to feel even a little bit of concern for his well being.

She turned her head so it was facing straight ahead and she could do nothing to stop the few tears that flowed down her hot, embarrassed face. She saw him staring at her out of the corner of her eye, a shocked look on his face.

Clearly he hadn't realized the effect his words would have on her. He had been expecting her to fight back like she always had. Well, she wasn't the same Hermione anymore. And this Hermione was very, very upset.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys. I get so excited when I get one, I must have read each one ten times! Keep em' coming!**

Chapter 9

Hermione felt like the worst kind of fool. The moment she had started to feel like Malfoy actually had a soul; he had gone and verbally crucified her in front of her friends. Not only had she been hurt, but she had been so ashamed.

Some of the things he said were things she only thought to herself in her darkest moments. She never thought that they would be voiced by her one-time enemy turned…whatever he was to her now.

When he had finally shifted his gaze away from her face and walked away from their table, she was left to face the pitying looks of her friends. She knew they didn't believe any of what he said, but she _did _know that Harry and Ron sometimes felt guilty that they had girlfriends and she was forever single.

They had done their best to quickly change the subject and move the attention away from her, but Hermione could feel the stares of the rest of the class on her, probably thinking about Malfoy's statement and realizing he was right.

Her cheeks flamed and tears glistened on the end of her eyelashes as she mechanically completed her assignment. Only when she had finished did she put her head down on the table and close her eyes, not getting up until the room had completely cleared of students.

Ron and Harry were waiting for her just outside the door.

"Hey Hermione, we figured you needed a minute to collect yourself. You shouldn't listen to anything that ferret says." Ron said sympathetically.

Harry had an angry look on his face when he told her, "Yeah, we caught him waiting out here after class. The git was probably looking for another go at you. He scrammed when he saw us though."

Hermione was relieved that they had stayed behind to wait for her. They really were great friends and when it came down to the important things, they were always there for her.

Harry went on to say, "He had this look on his face earlier when you yelled at him. It was like he wanted to strangle you or something. I didn't like it one bit. Promise me, you won't go anywhere alone for awhile okay?

She could only nod and bury her face in Harry's shoulder as they enveloped her in bear hugs and the emotions rushed to the surface. She knew it was silly to be so upset over words. But they were words that cut deep. Straight to her core. They were her deepest insecurities broadcast to the world by someone she had begun to make a part of her world.

They walked back to the castle in comraderie, the boys doing their best to cheer her up and even getting a small smile when they did an impression of Padma and Parvati gossiping about some sixth-year and then going around asking the whole common room if Padma was a cougar for dating him.

Before they walked into the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione steeled herself. She knew that the news would have already traveled about Malfoys mockery of her and that there would be plenty of gawking stares thrown her way, but she was really only concerned with the attention of one.

She had to force herself to keep her head high and her emotions in check as she felt those silver eyes on her face. She sat down with her back ramrod straight and began to eat.

Those who were staring went back to their meals, some disappointed at her lack of emotion and some silently applauding her for not giving Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. She ate her meal and stood, Harry and Ron immediately jumping up to follow, and the three of them left the room.

They continued like this for the next few days, and Hermione greatly appreciated the peace of mind having them around afforded her. There was no way Malfoy could get to her and for right now, she was happy about that.

But, it was starting to get a little annoying when they would go to the library with her and then spend the whole time complaining, making it nearly impossible to get any work done. She finally got them to agree to leave her alone at nights reasoning that she would either be on rounds with Blaise, in the Library under the watchful eye of Madame Pince, or in her password protected dormitory.

It had been exactly a week when something happened that tested Hermione's resolve. She was at breakfast and the owls had just finished delivering the post when suddenly the hall hushed in awe.

She looked up to see a pitch black eagle owl swoop in. It had to have at least a six foot wingspan. There was no mistaking that it belonged to someone powerful. Before it even reached its destination, Hermione knew exactly who that Slytherin green envelope was intended for.

The students blearily went back to their food after seeing that amazing display of beauty. Hermione, however, was curious and she sat half turned in his direction and watched Malfoy, whose attention was warily reading the letter in front of him.

Suddenly, and without warning, his fist slammed hard onto the table in front of him, rage overtaking his face. Hermione jumped at the aggression of the act and quickly turned back around. What could possibly be in that note that would make Malfoy, a person so notoriously controlled, lose even the slightest bit of composure?

Hermione knew personally how terrible some of the things his father did to him were. Was he being summoned home that evening for another torture session? Her overworked brain ran through all the possibilities. She would watch the map just in case. She worried for the rest of the day.

That evening, after parting ways with Ron and Harry after dinner, Hermione was in the library studying for an upcoming Charms exam. She was delighted to have the vast library practically all to herself, knowing that hardly anyone went there after dinner. She went to her favorite spot way in the back corner. No one would bother her back there and she could finally get some work done.

She had been studying for about an hour when she decided to check the map. If Malfoy was going to sneak out tonight, he would be leaving right about now. She gasped when she finally found his name. He was in the library! And by the looks of it, he was sytematically making his way through the library toward her location.

She shot up, quietly shoving everything into her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She stealthily slipped between two bookshelves quickly making her way through the vast maze in a pattern that would have anyone else lost.

She stopped after a few minutes and was just about to check the map for Malfoy's location when a hand covered her mouth and Malfoy's face came into view as he walked around to face her. He gently pushed her against the shelf behind her, his hands wrapped around her upper arms.

His eyes were red with bags under them as if he hadn't slept in a long time. He grabbed the strap of her bag and lifted it over her shoudler to set it on the ground.

Hermione didn't know what she was expecting him to do next, but she certainly wasn't expecting him to do what he did. He reached up to gently brush her hair behind her back and pushed her shirt to the side as his finger started to trace what was left of his love bite. His eyes followed its path.

Then he slowly bent down and rested his head on her shoudler, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to her throat, but mostly just breathing in and out, over and over. She stood stock still for a moment, but then her hand slowly came up to run up and down his back in soothing motions, figuring this had something to do with the letter.

They stood locked in this embrace, each comforting the other in their own way, for a long while. Hermione was just about to pull away, when Malfoy said something so quietly, she almost didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry."

**I'm so excited to hear what you guys think of this chapter! Thanks for reading and please don't be shy! **


	10. Chapter 10

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**Oh, my gosh! I love the response I get for every chapter! You guys are great!**

**In reply to a review:**

**From Allen-holic: Could I make the slightest request please? Could you include-somewhere in the story- a part in which Draco gets jealous? I think it's the cutest thing. Thank you!**

**-I'm way ahead of you! I too love a jealous Draco and I already have a very hot chapter in mind. It will, of course, be very very steamy, but it will also be a very important moment in their relationship. If you haven't noticed, Draco hasn't kissed Hermione yet and there is a very important reason for that. And that's all I'm going to tell you! Thanks for reading! I loved hearing a request and I would love to hear more! Not that I don't love hearing exclamations of praise too! Hahah**

**Thank everyone for each review! I value each and every one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry_."_

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of his mouth. She would be willing to bet that Malfoy had never said those words to anyone in his entire life. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do.

So she just continued to rub his back until he pulled away. He looked away, but he stayed where he was, almost if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to begin. So, Hermione figured she could help him along a bit.

"What did the letter say?" She asked in a gentle voice.

His eyes immediately met hers, wide with surprise. Hermione could sense that this was an important moment. All the sexual confrontations and teasing came naturally to him, but would he be able to ask her for help? Or would he push her away?

Hermione sensed that he wouldn't have apologized if he didn't need something from her, so she was pretty sure he wouldn't push her away. His eyes were cast downward as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Will you help me again tonight?" It was said so quickly and so quietly, that she barely understood what he said. His eyes met hers for the second time and they held emotions she had never before seen in their depths: insecurity, doubt, and just a little bit of hope.

"What changed your mind?" He certainly hadn't expected that question, judging by the look of incredulity on his face. He had obviously just expected her to acquiesce like the meek girl he thought she was. He had gone from wanting her as far away from him as possible to actually asking her, Mudblood Granger as he so charmingly called her, to help him and she wanted to know why.

He knew this would be embarrassing for him and he had already come this far so he decided to just say it.

"I…" he hesitated for a second, then took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "I liked it when you rubbed my back." He let it hang there, unsure of how she would react.

She couldn't help herself and cracked a smile at his admission, effectively ruining her charade at still being angry with him. Her smile turned into full-blown laughter at the irony of it all. He leveled her with an angry look and started to walk away.

"Wait, Malfoy, wait! I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that I seem to remember you saying you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole and now you're asking me to actually massage you?!" She inwardly gloated at the guilty look that crossed his face.

"I said I was sorry for that. I started out with good intentions of throwing people off the fact that you and I were meeting. Then you just made me so angry that I guess I wanted to hurt you. I think you and I both know that I would touch you with a lot more than a ten foot pole." He said with the old Malfoy smirk in place.

She decided to tease him right back and she pressed her body up into his as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Oh, I'm well aware of that…Draco." She kissed the skin behind his ear, lightly sucking the sensitive flesh.

He jerked against her with a low groan as the combination of her whispering his first name and teasing him with her tongue caused a bolt of lust to shoot straight to his cock. She stood back with a mischevious glint in her eyes and a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Okay, you made your point, you little prick-tease. I'll make sure to get you back for that when you're least expecting it." He was shockingly refreshed by how hot this little sexual war he had been having with Granger was and didn't see any reason for it to stop.

A little bit of uncertaintly entered his cocky voice when he brought her attention back to the reason why he had cornered her here. "So…will you wait for me? He's summoned me and it's been awhile, so it's going to be bad. "

"I would do it myself, but I figured you would probably show up anyway because you always have to stick your nose where it's not needed." He said the last part in a teasing way, so Hermione wasn't really offended. It was the truth, wasn't it? She probably would have showed up to help him and it would be a lot easier if they both went into it knowing that.

"Okay," she said, "I'll come."

A small look of relief crossed his face and a genuine smile graced his lips. "Okay, Granger, I'll see you tonight then."

Hermione almost smiled as he walked away, but then she remembered the circumstances under which she would be seeing him. His body would be turtured and bruised beyond belief and she would be there to soothe him until he was well enough to make it to bed.

She wondered how he could smile with the knowledge that he would soon be under the merciless torment of his own father's wand. And then she realized that he had probably been going through the same motions for much longer than she had been aware of.

**Sorry, for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

Chapter 11

She was leaning against the wall right across from his secret passageway, hidden underneath the invisibility cloak. She had been standing there for an hour already and she was starting to get worried.

Hermione finally heard the slow creaking of the door opening fifteen minutes later. Draco was holding himself up on the wall with one hand while his eyes searched the corridor for any sign of her. She saw the barest trace of disappointment start to enter his eyes, but it quickly changed to a knowing curiosity as he must have smelled her cinnamon scent in the air.

"Any day now, Granger." He drawled, although she could hear the underlying ache in his tone. He looked as if he would lose his footing at any moment, she realized, jolting her into action.

Hermione whipped the invisibility cloak off her shoulders, rushing forward to help him slowly ease down to the ground. She had come up with a plan earlier and now it was time to put that plan into action. The last time she had done this it had been effective enough for him to make it to his dorm, but she knew she could and would do better.

She covered him over with the cloak, making sure every feature was invisible, and stood up, pulling out her wand. With a swish, a flick, and a whispered _Wingardium Leviosa,_ Malfoy was levitated into the air.

She moved with deliberate steps down the hall and up to the main level of the castle, as he floated safe and unseen under the control of her steady wand. Two minutes later, they had arrived in front of the Room of Requirement.

Hermione walked back and forth three times in front of the wall, picturing the room they would need and a door appeared. It was very simple and contained only that which she thought they would need. It was small, only warmed and lit by a roaring fireplace on the left side of the room. On the right were a couch and a side table with a few things they would need.

She opened the door and maneuvered Malfoy through the opening, closing it behind them and gently directing his floating body to lay face-down on the couch. His eyes were closed, and the skin on his face was pale and sweaty.

On the table sat a pair of scissors, a bottle of rubbing oil, a pain potion, and a dreamless sleep potion. The first thing she did was pull his head up, and get him to swallow the pain potion with nothing more than a small gasp. It wouldn't work as well on spell-induced damage, but she was sure that magical harm wasn't all that had been inflicted on him this night.

She pulled the cloak off his body and grabbed the scissors, immediately getting to work on cutting the shirt off his back. What she saw was nothing short of horrific. It seemed as if Lucius had a penchant for physical violence as well as magical. Draco's back was covered in deep welts and bruises that looked suspiciously as if they had been left by a cane.

Hermione used every healing charm she thought would work on the swelling and bruising, and by the time she was done, she was sweating through her clothes. The room immediately dropped a few degrees; just enough to cool Hermione off without robbing Draco of the warmth his injured body needed.

Although the wounds on the surface had been mostly healed, most of the damage lay deep in the large muscles of his back. She decided to approach it just like last time and simply rested her hands, palm down, atop his shoulder blades.

After a few moments, she started a gentle squeezing of the area, pressing down with a minimal amount of pressure, just enough to get the ball rolling. After awhile, she reached over and poured some of the already-warmed oil into her palm,evenly distributing it amongst both hands once she had set the bottle back down.

She then gingerly started massaging the tense muscles, slowly running her hands up and down. Malfoy moaned into the cushion as the joy of being touched with good intentions overpowered the throbbing pain surrounding his spine.

He swore to himself then and there that he would never let her know how much he loved this. That would be showing a weakness, and he had already showed her too many of his. Mistaking his moan for a pained exclamation, Hermione immediately stopped her soothing motions and pulled her hands away from his skin.

"Don't stop," he groaned.

Realization dawned and Hermione attacked the task with new vigor, happy to be bringing him pleasure instead of pain. Over the next half hour, she steadily increased the pressure until she was digging her thumbs into the areas he seemed to respond to the most, judging by the sighs escaping his lips.

Hermione finally pulled away and sat back on her feet when she realized he was enjoying it a little too much, judging by the small rocking of his hips every time she ventured into a lower area.

"Don't stop!" He demanded.

"I think you've had enough, Malfoy. I'm worried about the innocence of that couch." She laughed as it dawned on him that he'd been…overzealous in his appreciation. He rolled over and pulled himself into a seated position with a cocky grin in place.

"I can't help the effect those hot little hands have on my body, Granger. Now…come sit in my lap and let me show you exactly what you do to me." His expression turned from a teasing smile to an intense stare as he sat there in only his trousers. In her kneeling position she could see his erection visibly straining against the fabric.

Hermione knew it was a bad idea, but right now she felt on top of the world. She had taken a person who could barely hold himself up into her care and, in less than an hour, had him literally demanding that she straddle him.

Did she dare?

**What do you guys think she should do? Leave him high and dry (wink wink) or give in?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Stay Away From Me

By: the enchanted kneazle

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last two, but if you guys would rather have longer chapters it's gonna take me longer and I won't be able to update every day like I have been. I know some of you are saying you want longer chapters, but I'm also getting tons of demands for updates! I wanna go with the majority, so let me know which you guys would prefer.** **Onward and Upward!**

Chapter 12

_Did she dare?_

The look he was sending her way held a promise that she wouldn't regret it, not that she had any doubt in her mind that she would. The only thing holding her back was the fact that he could still be hurt or that he could hurt himself further.

He must have figured as much because the next thing he said was, "Come on, Granger, I promise I won't do anything too...strenuous. I just want to show you my appreciation."

With a little smile, Hermione stood and took slow, careful steps toward him until she was standing between his legs. His arms were crossed casually across his bare chest and he was looking up at her with a cheshire grin.

She bent over to rest her hands lightly on his shoulders as she lowered herself to sit sideways in his lap, her legs hanging down between his and her back resting against the high arm of the couch on Draco's left side. They sat there for awhile, just enjoying the comfort of touch and the warmth of the fire.

Then, just as she felt her eyes start to close, Hermione felt his touch on her waist. He was tracing little circles on her hipbone with his thumb while the rest of his hand palmed the curve of her pelvis. She left her eyes closed and a contented smile made its way onto her lips.

As suddenly as it had started, the movement stopped and she felt that same hand grasp her shoulder and run the length of her arm until their hands met and he pulled hers up to rest it on his own shoulder. She caressed the skin there, tapping her fingers along the collumn of his neck and squeezing the muscle until he groaned.

Hermione had to admit to herself that she loved hearing him make those sounds. It made her feel sexy, like she had power over him. An evil thought entererd her mind and she slanted her head to nibble on his chest as her hand snaked its way down to curve around the bulge in his pants.

He bucked up into her hand when she lightly squeezed him through the material. His fevered moan was enough to have her pressing her legs together and arching her back. He brought his hand up behind her to run it up and down her backbone.

He pushed her to lie back down against the arm of the chair and flipped her skirt up, tucking it into her waistband before quickly moving his eyes lower. All gentle pretenses were lost when he roughly cupped her wet heat, growling possessively.

He could feel her arousal through the soaked fabric, preventing him from touching her for the first time. Reaching behind her to the table on his left, he grabbed the scissors and swiftly, but precisely, cut the offending garment off her body, throwing it to the side distractedly.

His hand ran up the inside of her thigh, kneading the flesh as he neared her center. He ran his finger up and down the slit of her outer folds, dipping in between just enough to tease her clit on the upward stroke.

Hermione was pumping her hips in tiny little up and down motions, desperate for more friction when his other hand grabbed her hip to still her.

"Don't move," he ordered, stopping the movement of his finger right as he was passing her button, pushing down on it and holding there until she stilled.

"Good girl," he whispered, staring down at his buried finger.

He carried on with his slow skimming of her sensitive flesh, but instead of just gliding past it with a light touch, every time his finger reached the top of its path, his thumb would join in to pinch her clit for a few seconds.

It was almost too much for Hermione to handle. Each time he squeezed the sensitive bundle of nerves, he added more and more pressure, and each time she moaned louder and louder. Finally, she couldn't handle being still any longer and rocked against his hand.

He immediately pulled his hand back and smacked her pussy. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to send hot licks of fire scorching through her nerve endings. She could feel the juices dripping down her backside onto his pants. How could he be doing this to her?

He shoved two fingers into her hot slit and curled them up inside her. Hermione let out a scream of uninhibited pleasure and her walls constricted around his digits. It felt so good when she squeezed him like that and it lessened a little bit of the ache, so she did it again, and again, over and over, milking Malfoy's fingers as he stared down at her in amazement.

"Merlin, Granger that is so hot! You like fucking yourself on my hand? Your little pussy is so tight; I can feel it sucking on my fingers" he said, watching her eyes darken in desire at his perverse words.

She just moaned as he slowly pulled his fingers out, feeling her walls tug them backwards, almost begging him not to depart. The moment they were out of her body, he slammed them back in, fingering the sensitive skin inside with the tips as if he were fingering her clit.

Hermione let out a high pitched wail as he began pistoning his fingers in and out of her drenched hole, using his thumb to toy with her clit. She was practically bouncing on top of his hand at this point, mumbling incoherently as Malfoy did things to her she had never felt before.

He began furiously rubbing her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out. It proved to be too much for Hermione as she felt her orgasm rip through her. Her body went limp against the couch, her head thrashing back and forth as she came down from the most delirious high she had ever felt.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, slightly embarrassed by her reaction to some of the things he had done to her. He noticed her blush and smiled as he remembered some of the very same reactions from his point of view. He had never expected meek little Granger to act so sexually uninhibited. And that thing she had done to his fingers! He had never had a girl do that to him.

She pulled back to look up at Draco's face and noticed his smile, causing her to give him a shy grin. "Thank you. That was amazing," she said quietly. She put a hand on his shoulder to help herself up and noticed the pained wince he tried to school from his features.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I knew you were still in pain!" She exclaimed, an admonishing look on her face. She felt immediately guilty for getting pleasure while he was in pain.

"Don't work yourself into a tizzy. I wouldn't even be in an upright position right now if it weren't for you. Honestly, it's not that bad. I just need to sleep it off. Will you help me back to the dorms?"

Some of Hermione's guilt lessened, but she still jumped into action at his request, anxious to do whatever he needed. He reached his hands up to her and she pulled him up to stand solidly on his feet. They left the room and made their way down to the Slytherin dorms with measured and deliberate steps.

She whispered goodnight at the door and slipped away back to her room, getting ready for bed with a small smile on her lips and his face in her mind.

**I'm so anxious to hear what you guys think about this chapter! AHHHH! Anyways, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
